It's Christmas With Wing ZERO
by DragoonWarriorRoze
Summary: Just some insanity that couldn't wait until Christmas


Christmas With Wing Zero  
  
*Disclaimer*  
  
DragoonWarriorRoze: Do we really need this?? **Vega nods** Oh fine... This is the product of hearing one song that absolutely goes with one of your FAV anime's and to much coke... This is a parody of the song "Christmas At Ground Zero".  
  
SailorVega: We don't own the song or Gundam Wing... if we did.. we'd make a music video instead...and we'd also be rich  
  
DragoonWarriorRoze: Since we're both in band... we're both completely and totally broke. So don't bother suing us.. you won't get anything...  
  
SailorVega: Also... This story takes place after Endless Waltz, and the Gundams have been rebuilt, Zechs has Tallgeese III, and we're pretending Noin and Hilde pilot some suits that are more powerful than normal suits but not as strong as Gundams... if you don't like that...  
  
DragoonWarriorRoze: DEAL WITH IT... if you don't like it... then DON'T READ... sheesh.. anyway.. onto the story. And WE KNOW ITS NOT CHRISTMAS... we just didn't want to wait that long to write it...  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots sleepily stumbled into the dinning room of the Peacecraft mansion. Outside snow fell happily. Duo yanked open the door of the refrigerator.  
  
"What is there to eat???" he asked. The other pilots glanced at him and shrugged.  
  
"You mean there's nothing to eat for breakfast!?" asked Duo horrified  
  
"Duo, chill out." Said Hilde, walking in, followed by Relena, Lady Une, Zechs, Noin, Sally, and Catherine.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone." Said Relena.  
  
Duo froze. "Its Christmas?"  
  
Hilde nodded and pointed behind them to the wall calendar. All five pilots turned to see the X's that stopped on 25.  
  
"We've been on so many missions... we didn't even realize that Christmas was so close." Commented Quatre.  
  
"And incase you're wondering... you guys aren't exempt from a mission today. Search and destroy a base of would-be-rebels the coordinates are already uploaded onto all your systems." Said Lady Une. "You leave in 1 hour, I'd suggest you get ready."  
  
Duo groaned. "But..but it's Christmas!" he whimpered.  
  
"1 hour, Maxwell." She said in a final tone before leaving.  
  
Duo sighed. "Where's breakfast?"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
*1 Hour later*  
  
The pilots got into their Gundam's and strapped in.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Duo called over the com-links.  
  
"What is it, Duo?" answered Quatre, running a system check on Sandrock Custom.  
  
"I found some perfect battle music for today." He chirped.  
  
"What do you mean, baka?" asked Wufei as they took off.  
  
"Just keep your com-links on all the way.." said Duo mysteriously.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
They approached the base they were sent to attack and then Christmas music started playing over the com-links. Noin and Hilde smile as they recognize the song and decide to do the vocal background.  
  
WingZERO lets loose a shot from his buster rifle that gives off a loud explosion as it hits a generator. Wufei scowled. "Maxwell, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"It's Christmas with Wing ZERO!  
There's music in the air  
The sleigh bell's a ringin' and  
the carolers a singin'  
While the air raid siren's blare!" sings Duo over the com-link with the song.  
  
Hilde groans, and Heero scowls. The loud siren echoes over the base and mobile suits started appearing off elevators.  
  
"It's Christmas with Wing ZERO!  
The button has been pressed!" he continues as Heero activates the ZERO system.  
"The radio just let 'em know  
That this is not a test."  
  
Inside the base's control room, the operators just shouted, "It's the Gundams!"  
  
"Everywhere the mobile suits are dropping  
It's the end of all humanity  
No more time for last minute shopping  
It's time to face your final destiny!"  
  
Heero uses ZERO's buster rifle to take out a line of Leos, while Trowa, Zechs, and Noin all shoot down the Aries suits.  
  
"Its Christmas with Wing Zero!  
There's panic in the crowd  
We can dodge debri!"  
  
Duo cuts through Taurus suits with Deathscythe Hell's scythe in time with the music.  
  
"While we trim the tree  
and complain the war's too loud!"  
  
Some of the enemy suits fly away while the base tries to use lasers with little success.  
  
"You might hear some Leos on your rooftop  
Or Sandrock on your windowsill!  
But if Heero's climbing down your chimney  
You'd better load your gun - He'll shoot to kill!"  
  
WingZERO and TallgeeseIII simultaneously use their buster rifles, while Wufei uses his trident and flame-thrower to take out the rest of the Leos.  
  
"Its Christmas with WingZERO  
And if the radiation level's ok..  
I'll go out with you  
And see all the new  
Mutations on New Years Day!"  
  
Duo kisses Hilde's picture that he has taped in his cockpit. Hilde and Quatre chop through a line of Serpents while Trowa started taking down the Taurus's.  
  
"It's Christmas with WingZERO  
Just seconds left to go!  
I'll duck and cover   
with my Yule tide lover  
underneath the mistletoe"  
  
Hilde blushes slightly as she helps take out what's left of the Aries and starts to help Wufei with the Virgo suits.  
  
"It's Christmas with WingZERO.." Duo continues to sing (A.N: FYI: he's been the one singing all along)  
  
"My missiles are on their way.." says Trowa, not realizing that he's in time with the song.  
  
"What a crazy fluke!  
They're gonna get nuked  
On this jolly holiday..."  
  
They finish off the rest of the enemy mobile suits and start to fly off when ZERO and Tallgeese III both turn around and fire their buster rifles at the soon-to-be-blown-up-base. The base blows up in a brilliant explosion.  
  
"What a crazy fluke!  
They just got nuked  
On this jol-ly....hol-i-daaaaaaaaaaay!!!"  
  
The Gundams disappear over the horizon leaving nothing but a wake on the ocean.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
The victorious suits arrive back at the Peacecraft mansion. Duo puts the CD away in his case and stashes it behind his seat. Then he opens the cockpit hatch only to find 5 guns trained on him.  
  
"What?" he asks innocently.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
A.N:::  
  
DragoonWarriorRoze: Well? Hate it? Love it? Any feedback is good. But know that any flames will be mocked and fed to my pet firelizards and dragons.  
  
SailorVega: We'll be back with more insanity soon!  
  
DragoonWarriorRoze: Peace, love, and music.....War, chaos, and fire!!!! Hehehehe...  
  
SailorVega: **sweatdrops** oh no... she's gone pyro again....  



End file.
